


Raindrops

by Janie94



Series: Storms and Rain [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Mats, Alpha!Sergio - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, No Smut, Omega!Robert, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After their loss against Real Madrid, Mats was a mess and Robert was the only one who was able to help him.But could he really comfort another Alpha after Sergio had just confessed his feelings to him?





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [JuliaHummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHummingbird/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> It took me a while to continue with this series because I had so much going on in the last few weeks.  
> Today I received news that my aunt isn't in a good state of health and needed surgery today, so I distracted myself with writing this story.  
> I will answer to all the comments in my inbox as soon as possible though.
> 
> I dedicate this story to all the ones who wished to see a sequel to this series.
> 
> This Robert/Mats part is not going to contain anything intimate, it's just about an Omega comforting a suffering Alpha who is important to him.  
> I'm aware that not everybody will like this story, but it is the only scenario that felt right to me considering the developing relationship between Robert and Sergio, so I'm not going to apologize.  
> Just keep in mind that I have always seen Alphas as possessive and protective while Omegas feel the urge to comfort and care for others.

 

 

**Raindrops**

  


Robert bit his lip hard, disappointment and anger filling him.

They had lost. After 120 minutes thanks to extra time they had lost against Real Madrid and their dream of winning the Champions League title this year shattered into pieces.

Slowly he walked onto the pitch where his teammates were standing, looking just as disbelieving, sad and hurt as he did.

He saw Cristiano coming up towards him, embracing Robert instantly.

“Is your shoulder hurting again?” the older man asked him in a surprisingly worried voice. Robert would have expected him to gloat, after his performance and his goals tonight he would have had every right to. But he sounded like he truly cared and Robert only nodded his head before breathing in the Omega's scent that was amplified by the emotions from tonight's game. He could sense Cristiano doing the same, holding him for a moment longer before they eventually pulled back and the brief moment of calmness in Robert's heart was once again erased by anger.

His eyes traveled to Arturo and Thiago who were shouting angrily at the referee and Robert joined them instantly.

How could it be that the mistakes of one man were able to shatter the dreams of an entire team?

Robert was so clouded by his anger that he had no idea what exactly he was shouting at the referee, only aware that it took several security guards to tear him and the two Betas away from the poor man. He could barely listen to what they were trying to say, but now that he no longer had a way to vent his anger, he was starting to feel hollow. He had fallen silent by now, the shouting of his two teammates and the security guards fading to a background noise. Slowly he began walking away from the scene, disbelief numbing the pain in his heart.

He didn’t pay much attention to where he was heading and was surprised when he eventually found himself standing at the sideline again. The stadium was halfway empty by now, a strange atmosphere in the air. Robert’s eyes were drawn to Toni Kroos who was playing with his little boy in front of the goal and he stopped to watch them silently, his lips twitching up into a small smile despite his strange mood.

He was so immersed in watching father and son playing together, that the hand suddenly touching his lower back made him flinch and he whirled around to find Sergio standing behind him.

The Alpha had tilted his head curiously but didn’t say a word, making the impression of a man facing a wild animal and contemplating whether approach it or not.

It had been a year since Sergio had taken him in the showers yet Robert’s body recognized him instantly and the Omega felt the urge to kiss this Alpha again and find out if his lips were still as soft as he remembered.

“Have you come to demand a reward from me?” Robert asked, his voice cold with suppressed anger.

Sergio frowned. “No, of course not. You’re upset and angry, I know that feeling. But in case you need an outlet, I’m here.”

The offer surprised Robert and for a long moment he was tempted to take it, to dominate the Alpha and take without giving anything back.

Sergio had intended to do the same, but even with anger clouding Robert’s judgement he still knew that this was not the same.

He was an Omega and strong enough to take Sergio’s anger even if that would have meant that his body would have been aching with pain the day after.

Sergio on the other hand was an Alpha and though that meant he was strong enough to hold an Omega like Robert down and take him as hard as the latter allowed him, it also meant that he didn’t have the strength to deal with Robert doing the same to him.

Not yet.

“Thank you, Sergio,” he replied eventually. “I really appreciate the offer but trust me, you would regret it, no matter how much you may desire me. No Alpha can submit to anybody besides his mate.”

Mischief flashed up in the Spaniard’s eyes and he pressed his hand harder against Robert’s lower back until their fronts were touching, raising his free hand to stroke over the Omega’s throat teasingly. “Are you offering to let me mate you?”

Robert snorted and he felt amusement slowly replacing the numbness in his heart. “Oh no, my dear Sergio, I won’t just let any obscure Alpha mate me. You would have to earn that level of trust.”

“Any obscure Alpha?” Sergio repeated and once again Robert couldn’t hide his smile at the scandalized look in the older man’s face.

He couldn’t help but add in a fake nonchalant voice, “Seriously though, you didn’t even woo me properly. All you did was stare at me hungrily and the first words you said to me were ‘I want your body’ before you fucked me hard against the tiles of the wall. You were acting like a Neanderthal and now you seriously expect me to tilt my head back and let you mark me?”

With a smirk he pushed Sergio back, reminding him of his physical strength before wiggling out of the Alpha’s arms. Sergio grinned. “I should probably feel insulted, but I can’t argue that point though it’s not my fault that you’re such a delicious and tempting Omega. Fortunately I like my prey putting up a fight.”

Robert was just about to respond when his eyes drifted to the man still lying on the grass of the pitch, two of their team physicians crouching beside him and probing his leg.

It was Mats.

The Alpha must have been lying there ever since the match had ended, letting the doctors treat his battered leg. Robert felt his heart clench with sympathy at the way Mats was staring into the distance with empty eyes, his breathing so flat that he could as well have been dead.

To be honest it was no wonder that Mats was in such a distressing state considering all the drugs he had been taking prior to the match. The doctors had advised against him playing for ninety minutes not to mention one hundred and twenty, but with Javi being banned from playing there hadn’t been much a choice, besides Mats had insisted on wanting to play anyway.

If they had won and advanced to the semi-finals tonight, the defender would have surely smiled through the pain, but after their bitter loss there was no reason for him to fight against the pain.

Instinctively Robert set a foot towards the Alpha only to feel Sergio’s arms coming around his middle to stop him. When he turned his head to the side, he found the older man scowling at him darkly, all signs of mischief gone from his expression.

“What are you doing, Robert?”

“Mats is a mess,” Robert explained to him. “He needs the comfort of an Omega.”

“Why does it have to be you?” Sergio asked, his voice barely more than a furious hiss.

Robert tensed when he realized that Sergio was jealous. “Mats is a very close friend and he was the Alpha who helped me through my last heat.”

His words surprised the other man so much that he unconsciously loosened his grip. “He did what?” There was a dangerous sparkle of red in his eyes and Robert let out a disapproving snarl at the obvious possessiveness in them.

“No, Sergio, you don’t get to be jealous. You fucked me a single time more than a year ago and if it was more to you than just sex, then you should have called me. All we did was exchange a few messages every now and then. If you wanted me for yourself, you should have said something. So you don’t get to be angry with Mats for helping me through my heat. And you don’t get to be angry with me for wanting to help him now.”

Sergio let out a pleading whine. “Robert, please hear me out.”

“You had your chance!” Robert interrupted him. “You had a year to tell me if you felt something for me! Now a friend needs my help and it doesn’t matter to me if he is an Alpha, Beta or Omega, I will help him. Whatever you thought could wait a whole year, can surely wait a day longer!”

He knew that his cruel words were hurting the Alpha, but it didn’t change the truth in them. Sergio bit his lip to keep himself from arguing, but he looked so torn that Robert let out a sigh, his hard tone becoming softer when he added, “We can still talk tomorrow if you want us to.”

Sergio nodded, the fight leaving his body and he slowly leaned forward, giving Robert the chance to pull back and reject him. But Robert didn’t, instead his lips met those of the Alpha and they kissed for the first time in a year.

It had been meant as a silent reassurance for them both; that the feelings between them were still there and ran deeper than only desire. But the moment their lips touched, it was like they had ignited a fire, all their buried feelings rising to the surface. Sergio let out a very un-Alpha-like whimper and suddenly one of his hands was gripping the back of Robert’s neck and they both tumbled down onto the ground with the Alpha on top, not caring at all about someone else watching.

Robert felt his body reacting instantly while Sergio was grinding against him, desire clouding his mind and making it hard to stay reasonable.

With great effort Robert broke the kiss and whispered, “Mats needs me now.”  
Sergio only let out a low growl and took the skin above Robert’s collarbone into his mouth, sucking at the spot.

Robert couldn’t contain his moan of pleasure and he felt slick building between his cheeks. “Please, Sergio. You know that I’m right, only an Omega can truly help an Alpha.”

He winced when he felt Sergio’s teeth at his skin, but then the Alpha pulled back, staring down at the abused spot with a glint in his eyes and it was only then that Robert realized that the Alpha had left a visible mark on him. It might not be a permanent one, but Robert had the feeling he should still mind it more than he really did. “Why did you mark me now? We have all the time in the world to leave proper hickeys and little bite wounds tomorrow.”

“No, I needed to mark you now,” Sergio argued and there was pride in his voice when he announced, “So Mats will know that no matter what you allow him to do, you will always belong to me.”

Robert froze, recognizing the love confession of a possible mate underneath the dark and possessive words of a jealous Alpha. “Are you sure that this is what you truly want? For me to belong to you?”

“I thought you wanted to save that conversation until tomorrow?” Sergio teased him with a playful smile that took some of the edge away.

“Yes, I did. But I thought you didn’t want more than sex from me,” Robert agreed. “And that was why you never called me.”

“I was trying to fight against my feelings,” the Alpha responded thoughtfully. “I have never yearned so strongly for another person and it scared me that you only had to kiss me that one time to steal my heart. I was in denial for many months until Cris called and asked me to help him through his heat.”

“What happened?” Robert asked him and he was surprised that the knowledge of Sergio helping Cristiano through his heat didn’t bother him more.

“I couldn’t knot him,” Sergio admitted. “I have gladly spent several of his heats with him in the last few years and all of a sudden I couldn’t knot him. It was so frightening for both of us. And a few hours later I jerked off to the memories of you standing under the spray of water.”

Robert could only stare at him with wide eyes, a small part of him feeling sympathy for Cristiano because as an Omega himself he knew the pain the older man must have been in, not to mention how he must have felt when Sergio was unable to knot him.

But the larger, selfish part of Robert felt victorious because it meant that Sergio’s heart had already decided that Robert was the only Omega worthy of being his mate.

He bit his lip, his eyes traveling to Mats who hadn’t moved at all and still didn’t seem to be aware of his surroundings.

He desperately needed a friend and even more so he needed an Omega. And that only left Robert. But if Sergio truly wanted them to become mates, then Robert wouldn’t be able to help Mats, no matter how much he wanted to.

“I want to help Mats but not as long as that means hurting you, Sergio.”

But the Alpha shook his head, a grim look entering his eyes. “No, you are right, he needs your comfort now, Omega. I should have told you sooner how I feel about you and therefore I don’t get to make conditions, but please just don’t let him take you. Please.”

Relief flooded Robert like a cleansing wave and he kissed the Alpha softly. “I promise you. Thank you for letting me do this.”

Sergio shrugged, but the discontent radiating from him betrayed his true feelings. “You’re an unmated Omega, of course you have to help your friend. Now go to him before I change my mind.”

Robert obeyed instantly, feeling the Alpha’s burning gaze following him while he was making his way over to Mats. The Alpha only focused on him once Robert was standing right before him, but he said nothing.

Robert knelt down on the grass, carding his hand gently through the wet curls of Mats’ hair. “I’m here now, Mats,” he whispered soothingly. “I will take care of you.”

The defender closed his eyes at the gentle touch and Robert smiled affectionately, not stopping the movement of his hand while addressing the doctors. “You can leave him with me now. I’m sure my presence will help him much better than any drug ever could.”

The two doctors gave him a grateful nod before leaving them alone and Robert only noticed in this moment how silent it was by now. The stadium was halfway empty and a quick look back to the sideline confirmed that Sergio was gone too.

“Mats, you need to stand up.” Hollow brown eyes settled on him and after a moment Mats tried to obey, swaying dangerously on his feet and Robert put his arms around the Alpha before he could fall. “Lean against me, my scent will help you.”

Mats dropped his head to take a deep breath and Robert was relieved to see him blinking several times, his eyes returning to their normal shade of warm brown. Robert had managed to lead him to the locker room and sat him down on the bench before Mats finally spoke. “You have Sergio’s bite mark on you. You shouldn’t be here with me, Lewy.”

“You need me,” Robert explained in a firm voice. “And Sergio has to accept that too even if he may not like it. He is an Alpha and it’s in his nature to be protective of me just as it is in my nature as an Omega to comfort a suffering Alpha. This isn’t about his Omega choosing another Alpha over him, so Sergio will learn to stomp down his instincts.”

A weak grin appeared on Mats’s face. “Are you always this bossy?”

“I just don’t take shit from testosterone-driven Alphas,” Robert replied before tugging at Mats jersey. “Now stop talking and let me help you out of your clothes.”

Mats chuckled but complied by taking off the fabric himself while Robert was getting him out of his shorts and following it up with his underwear.

Mats’s scent was uncharacteristically flat, betraying how weakened his body was and when Robert looked up, he saw Mats’s eyelids falling shut.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, you need to take a shower first.”

Mats blinked disorientated but nodded, getting up from the bench to let the Omega lead him to the showers.

There Robert let go of his shoulders to undress himself as well, glad to finally get out of his sticky jersey. They didn’t speak while Robert turned on the spray of water, but when Robert started to massage the shampoo into Mats’s hair, the Alpha let out an approving moan and he relaxed into the touch. Robert smiled and increased the pressure, raking his fingernails over the other man’s scalp for several minutes.

They seemed to take forever and by the time they returned to the locker room, Mats’s skin was wrinkled from all the water, not that Robert looked much better either. But it was definitely worth it because by that time Mats’s scent had returned to a healthier note.

This wasn’t the first Alpha in distress that Robert had been dealing with and he knew how important it was that he radiated calmness. He merely whispered a few words of encouragement for the next half an hour it took until they reached Robert’s hotel room.

Once Robert had disposed the Alpha on the mattress, Mats was much more cooperative when it came to undressing again which probably stemmed from the scent of healthy Omega that was now surrounding him like a blanket. The sight of such a large Alpha squishing his face into the pillow, inhaling several times and sighing contently made Robert’s mouth twitch fondly.

He turned away from the scene and walked around the bed, quickly shedding himself of his clothes before climbing onto the bed as well and wrapping his arm around the Alpha’s chest. Mats instinctively pressed himself closer against the Omega and tilted his head back to expose his throat.

Robert tensed for a moment, thinking of Sergio and whether his Alpha would be against him comforting someone else in such an intimate way. Mats seemed to notice his hesitation because he turned his head to look at Robert.

“I’m going too far, right?”

“No,” Robert replied thoughtfully. “You’re only craving for an Omega’s comfort, so your actions are actually very reasonable. But I don’t know where Sergio and I are standing, how far his possessiveness goes.”

Mats smiled before moving a few inches away from Robert. “Then you shouldn’t risk upsetting him.”

He closed his eyes and Robert could only stare at his silhouette visible in the darkness of the room, feeling torn between his friend and his possible mate. Eventually he gave in to the idea forming in his head and he reached out for his phone lying on the nightstand, typing a message to Sergio.

_We're in my hotel room now. The touching really seems to help him. How far should I allow him to go?_

Apparently the Alpha had been waiting for Robert's message because the reply came after barely a minute of waiting.

_As far as you trust him to behave._

Robert bit his lip, a part of him proud that Sergio trusted his judgment, but still...

 _It feels wrong lying in bed with another Alpha now,_ he admitted eventually.

But this time there came no answer. Robert waited for a while, but the screen of his phone remained dark and after half an hour Robert gave up and put his phone away.

Then he stretched out and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. He could feel Mats watching him curiously, but neither of them said anything at first.

Several minutes later Mats finally broke the silence between them. “You are serious about wanting to be his mate, aren't you?”

“Yes, I am. Why do you make it sound like that's going to be a problem?”

“I'm not,” Mats argued, but then explained, “I know it's not my business, but I'm just worried about the consequences. You two live in different countries, you would only see each other a handful times per year unless one of you makes a transfer.”

“I don't think that's going to happen. I'm happy here in Munich, I have no intention of leaving anytime soon. I bet Sergio feels the same about Madrid.”

Still, Mats had made a valid point. If they mated, there were bound to be problems. Being apart would take its toll on them, not to mention all their respective ruts and heats which they would either have to suffer through alone or spend with somebody else. The mere thought of Sergio finding pleasure with another Omega while Robert was far, far away made his blood boil with jealousy, but on the other hand Robert didn't want his mate to suffer. Being alone during a rut or heat was always painful, but it was even worse for someone who was mated.

Suddenly his phone lit up again and instantly Robert reached out for it to read Sergio's message.

_Open the door._

Robert frowned, wondering what the hell was going on but curiosity got the better of him and he got up to do as he was told.

Somehow he wasn't surprised to find Sergio standing at the other side of the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping you out,” the Alpha responded before crossing the threshold, his hands gripping Robert's hips and starting to walk him backwards.

Robert let himself be manhandled, aware of the challenging glint in Sergio's eyes as well as the low growl coming from the bed. Wonderful. If Robert didn't do something, these two Alphas would be at each other's throats any moment. And considering how weak Mats still was, that wouldn't end pretty for him.

Robert pushed firmly against Sergio's chest to draw his attention back to him. “What do you mean you are here to help me out?”

Sergio's expression softened a bit and he took another look at the Alpha on the bed. “You said that the touching has helped Mats. That's why I'm here.” Instead of explaining his cryptic statement, he took Robert's hand and nudged him to approach the bed. Robert didn't know how to feel anymore, confusion and worry the most prominent ones in his mind. When Sergio quickly took off his clothes, Robert decided that confusion was definitely the appropriate one here.

What was Sergio doing?!

Robert let himself be pulled onto the bed, facing a very wary Mats now while Sergio was kneeling behind the Omega's back. A moment later Robert felt Sergio's lips at the back of his neck and he let out a surprised gasp. He was torn between wanting to turn around and demand a proper kiss from his Alpha the one hand and making him stop because of Mats's distress on the other hand.

The latter was watching the pair with a pained look, a red sparkle in his eyes that was almost too dim to see. He was still too weak to put a fight, least of all against someone as strong as Sergio and Robert's heart clenched with fear.

But then Sergio raised his head and whispered into his ear, “Kiss his throat.”

This time Robert met Sergio's eyes, wondering if he had heard his Alpha right, but Sergio looked absolutely serious. And Robert realized that this was the reason why Sergio had come here.

To show Robert that he trusted him, even when his Omega shared a certain level of intimacy with another Alpha.

Gratitude filled Robert's heart and he put a short kiss to Sergio's lips before turning away from him and leaning forward. Mats was frozen in place, staring at him with wide eyes but as soon as Robert's lips touched his throat, he relaxed into the touch.

A soft moan escaped him and his hand come up to Robert's head to stop him from moving away. But the hand of his Alpha stroking his back softly and showering him in little kisses told Robert that there was no reason to stop.

Because Sergio, his Alpha and future mate, was here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave some feedback.  
> If there is still interest, I will write a new part with Sergio and Robert next.


End file.
